Lock assemblies are ubiquitous in the downhole drilling and completions industry. One common type of lock assembly involves locking a plug, choke, pressure holding device, tool, etc., in place by radially extending a plurality of dogs into engagement with corresponding features of a radially disposed tubular. In order to accommodate the dogs of current systems, windows must be formed in a housing or mandrel, with relatively narrow struts located between each window. The struts present likely failure points when the string experiences high pressure situations and loading through the struts. The above arrangement results in the need to balance the width of the dogs and the width of the struts, as making either too small can result in failure of the system (i.e., the lock disengaging due to insufficient load bearing area between the dogs and corresponding recesses or features, the fracture of the struts during heavy loading, etc.). In view of the foregoing issues and the prevalence of dog type locking systems in the industry, advances and alternatives in the field of lock assemblies are always well received.